claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Island World of Claymore
Definition ''' Nameless island, due the inhabitants' belief that this is the entire world. A Claymore refers to it as "this world" (manga Scene 79). Of indeterminant size and shape. '''Regions Combine the two maps of the Island World of Claymore below with the manga and anime Series: Eastern Quadrant Called Sutare (mentioned by Clare in manga scene 5, called Sutafu in anime and VIZ manga translation). Desert spreads toward the east, where the Organization is headquartered in the town of Staff (manga Scene 41, anime Scene 15). Northern Quadrant Called Alphonse/Alfonse/Alfons (mentioned by Riful in manga Scene 49 and anime Scene 17). Mountainous, hyperboreal lands. Has volcano (anime Scene 24, doesn't appear in manga). Site of towns of Pieta and Dabi. The region is headquarters of Isley of the North. Central Region Called Toulouse (mentioned by Cynthia in manga Scene 83). Green lands and valleys. Site of Holy City of Rabona/Labona (first mentioned in manga Scene 5, anime Scene 3). Western Quadrant Called Lautrec (mentioned by Cynthia in manga Scene 83), a land of mountains, green valleys and desert. In western Lautrec, at the village of Doga, Raki first meets Clare. The towns of Stora/Strah and Egon may be nearby. Shire and Mount Shire, where Clare comes to rendezvous with Elena, may be in the vicinity. Irene's Hidden Valley lies southeast of Doga, near the south coast. Somewhere in Lautrec is the city of Hanel (mentioned at beginning of anime Scene 15, town is unnamed in manga). Hanel has a Teresa and Clare statue on display. Nearby Mount Zakol is headquarters ("Witch's Maw") of Riful of the West (manga Scene 42, anime Scene 15). Lacroa (mentioned by Rimuto in manga Scene 89), a village near the eastern border, where Clare, Cynthia and Yuma meet Rubel. Ticheri (mentioned by one of Dae's men in manga Scene 96), a town northeast of Doga. Riful's Second Hideout is a short distance north of Ticheri (manga Scene 82). Southern Quadrant Called Mucha (mentioned by Galatea in manga Scene 90). Green lands, mountains and desert. Headquarters of Luciela of the South. The similarly named locale of "Musha" is the birthplace claimed by Priscilla (manga Extra Scene 3). Deneve and Helen investigate extreme yoki at an unnamed town, which becomes Isley's Last Stand. Where Does Raki Come From? Raki mentions in manga Scene 56 that he comes from Doga. But due to different English translations, he either says "I'm from the plains around Doga in the southern lands" (earlier English translation) or: "I'm from Doga village in the west." (English translation based on Japanese text). Trivia *According to Cynthia, the Organization divided the "continent into four parts," one each to the three Abyssal Ones and one to the Organization (manga Scene 83). *Uncertain locations in the Claymore series may include: Godahl Plateau, towns of Teo and Rokut (Teresa arc), town of Toriro, the Paburo Mountains and "Lido" (Miria arc), town of Gonal/Gonahl (Ophelia arc). *Differences in translations, spellings, as well as between manga and anime also contribute to uncertainity of locations. *Just as members of the Organization have names of art museums (Musée d'Orsay, Louvre), places have names of artists (Alphonse Mucha, Toulouse-Leutrec). *Or the names of works of art, such Michaelangelo's "Pieta." Maps ' ' Category:Places in Claymore